1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board with surface contacts that can be contacted by contact elements of a printed circuit board connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Countless embodiments of printed circuit boards of this type have been known for many years. A known problem of these printed circuit boards is that the surface contacts of the printed circuit board can no longer be contacted reliably by the contact elements of the printed circuit board connector, if they are very small and/or are at very small distances from one another. It can happen that a contact element of the printed circuit board connector does not come into contact with the associated surface contact and/or that a contact element of the printed circuit board connector simultaneously comes into contact with a plurality of surface contacts, and/or that a plurality of contact elements of the printed circuit board connector come into contact with the same surface contact of the printed circuit board.
Possible solutions to this problem involve reducing the permitted tolerances during production of the printed circuit board and/or of the printed circuit board connector, and/or reducing the “play” between the printed circuit board connector and a printed circuit board that is plugged into it. However, these measures are associated with very high production costs and, furthermore, still cannot reliably and permanently prevent faulty connections.